Conventional operating devices for lifting platforms normally have a switching box attached to a wall or a column in which control members are accommodated and on the wall of which operating elements and displays such as switches for lifting and lowering the lifting platform are disposed (see, for example, German Published Patent Application No. 32 35 829). Particularly in large rooms or halls, switching boxes mounted on a wall are often positioned at a large distance to the lifting platform, so that their operation is rendered difficult. Especially in recent times, halls for vehicle repair services or also demonstration halls are formed as glass and steel constructions having neither brick walls nor wide columns for mounting the switching boxes. Alternative options, such as, for example, operating members suspended on the ceiling or operating boxes standing in the room will interfere with the maneuvering of the vehicles within the room and will disturb the optical impression.
In German Published Patent Application Nos. 39 16 048 and 44 30 568, so-called shovel loader platforms for utility vehicles are described which serve as loading aids to lift or to lower the items to be loaded from the floor to the level of the platform when the rear flap is lowered.
These shovel loader platforms are generally arranged on the rear end of the vehicle and include a platform that can carry out lifting and lowering motions with the aid of pressure cylinders as well as a swivelling motion in its lifted state. On the platform, operating elements for the pressure cylinders are arranged adjacent to each other and formed as foot switches, which may be operated in a predetermined sequence when the platform is in a horizontal position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an operating device for lifting platforms which will not occupy any demonstration space inside the hall and will enable a simple operation of the lifting platform.